Polenri/BackgroundTrivia
Lore The seven sins. Back several hundred, if not thousands of years ago, at the very foundation of the empire, the first leader of what would rule the world for long after its name fell into oblivion had the wisest and smartest beings in the land write for him six traits that they estimated the worst to be found in human being : Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Greed, to banish them as much as possible with a forbidding spell. But that leader secretly added a seventh : Pride, which it felt would be threatening to its rule, a betrayal that the sage beings found too late. And thus for hundreds of years humanity was free of what was now known as the Seven Deadly Sins. But giving a name to things gives them power. And thus, humanity was spared of those traits for a few hundred years, until the wards eventually seemed to fail to work, and humanity gained anew what they had lost. But the Sins that had originally been locked away remained so, for the wards had not, in fact, failed : it was not their qualities that were locked anymore, but their personalities, forced to orbit the world in an endless cycle. That is, until the creation of the Duskrealm : a world which they were not locked out of. As it crystallized there, it fell upon the demons as an invisible rain, slowly helping them adapt to the unbelievably harsh landscape, but also warping them. And as these powers fused with the demons as a whole, they slowly started to awaken. Feeding upon the corpses of the demons that failed to survive, Gluttony was the first to materialize, and give itself a name : Polenri, the Zone Eater. When the Duskbringers found out about this, they eventually learnt of the fusion that had taken place, and were horrified : but at the same time, Polenri, while immensely powerful, didn't seem very smart, and it shared their hatred of humanity : thus Polenri was invited to join the Duskbringers, where it would be easier to manipulate, while at the same time keeping an eye on the Duskrealms, should more of the Deadly Sins awaken. Now Polenri's boundless hunger leads it directly to the battlefield, where it exercizes itself at making the most of life : that is, for him, eating the most of it. For what is every living being, but a source of food for others ? :"It is I, humans, who gave you your hunger for meat and your thirst for water; I alone who made you crave these things you so badly need to survive. And yet I was locked away. I ask only one question : why ? And wait not for your answer." — Polenri, to Herculeon Trivia * has the shortest attack range of all ranged heroes. *Cave Carnem is a pun on "Cave Canem" (latin for "Beware of the dog"), using the word "caro" (latin for "meat") instead of canis. It translates to "Beware of the meat".